onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiel
3,500,000''One Piece Anime'' - Movie 9, Spiel's wanted poster is seen in the intro alongside others.}}| |epithet= }} Spiel the Hexagon is a pirate able to use magic (an element not present in modern One Piece) and the main villain for Romance Dawn Version 2. Appearance According to Luffy, his head resembled a "Sea horse". Other than that, he is a thin and sallow-faced man who wears normal pirate clothing and a tricorn. Personality Unlike Galley, the previous Romance Dawn villain, Spiel seemed to be both cunning and very cruel. He would go so far as to set his own men alight and also had a sick sense of humor, having given Anne the means to free Balloon only to shoot her moments later. He had little patience for insults and no respect for his crew, having easily thrown both them and his ship away when he was loosing to Luffy. Like Galley, he did not shy from exploiting Luffy's Devil Fruit weakness. Abilities and Powers Spiel has the ability to use magic and he was seen riding a broomstick and setting a crew member alight. The exact limits on his power were never explained but while it seemed to give him advantage over non-magic users, it was useless against Luffy's rubber powers. Despite his powers he also used a gun. History Spiel was an unknown pirate who raided and killed everyone in Anne's village in an attempt to get the blood of the monster bird Balloon. However Balloon managed to escape Spiel, but since he always returned to Anne whenever they were separated, Spiel spared her life in order to lure Balloon back to him. Spiel chased Balloon down by his ship and managed to shoot the bird, in the process it landed on Luffy's boat. Luffy boarded Spiel's ship with the wounded Balloon. When Spiel welcomes and thanks Luffy for bring in Balloon, Luffy is more fascinated by his appearance and angers the captain deeply. The result is both Luffy and Anne end up locked up together in the prison on Spiel's ship. Later while Spiel's crew sleeps, Anne makes an attempt to free Balloon, having escaped from the cell with help from Luffy. Spiel however was watching from the crow's nest. After witnessing his crew being bested by a mere woman, he sets one alight. He throws Anne the key and tells her that she is free to go, but instead shoots her when she attempts to open the cage. He is stopped from further dealing with Anne by Luffy who has found a boat to escape with. When Spiel uses his spells against Luffy, Luffy displays the power of the Gomu Fruit leaving his crew to panic, thinking Luffy also knows magic. Luffy reveals his powers to them and when Spiel realizes he cannot win, retreats back to the Crow's Nest where Luffy tries to end the fight only to end up in the water. The captain escapes via broomstick, with Balloon on a leash. However, after being saved by Anne, Luffy uses his rubber powers to finally defeat Spiel and retrieve Balloon from him. Trivia * His face can be seen on a wanted poster during episode 45 of the anime and later in episode 66. * His nickname is a play on the word "Hex", which is a word meaning "spell" or "curse" and "Pentagon" which refers to a sign often used for curse and devil worship in popular culture. * Spiel remains to date, the only One Piece villain who could use "magic" in this context. All other powers in the actual One Piece storyline are the result of skills such as Haki, technology such as the cyborgs or Devil Fruit powers. * It was never truly explained why he needed Balloon's magical blood or what purpose it would served him. * Unlike Galley, Spiel for now appears to be a sole addition to Romance Dawn v.2. * "Spiel" is the German word for "game". References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Non-Canon Villains Category:Non-Canon Characters